Lizara Blackblade' 20 yrs after Wyvernhail
by lilmisgenetic
Summary: i am surrounded, yet i am alone...


I know nothing of my future and even less of my past. I can speculate about things that had to have been and perhaps will be, but I can not know for certain. No one can.

So why am I different?

What makes me less than those who stare at me in awe and resentment wondering where I came upon hair as black as the deepest ebony and eyes more gold than the morning sun.

I was almost killed when I was mistaken for a cobra with hawk's blood- A destructible combination I am told.

I don't know what I am or if I am anything at all other than plain human. Perhaps that is why I am so different.

For all my beauty, my black hair and golden eyes, I am nothing more among the shape shifters with whom I dwell, the serpiente and the avians.

Wyvern's Court has been good to me. It is my home, but it is a home where I do not entirely belong, yet I have stayed here more than thirteen years. I've received kindness more than skepticism.

My foster mother has treated me as if she birthed me herself, and is as good as any mother I could ever imagine.

This life is humble yet perfect…But one day I will have to start my own life with my own family. With my own mate, something I cannot find here.

The avians and the serpiente are having a hard enough time dealing with the current state of their broadened mating options, and as resentfully different as those two races are they would sooner marry each other than a human.

I must leave to be with my kind if I am ever to find true happiness.

I am surrounded.

Yet I am alone.

_**Lizara Blackblade**_

Chapter 1

I walked the cottage hurriedly trying to finish my chores and also trying to avoid my mother's solemn gaze. My decision to leave saddens her greatly, but I have little other choice, even if it means leaving the one person I know unwaveringly loves me behind.

"Lizara, there are plenty of men here who would gladly love and marry you." Her words may have been true, but they were also very unlikely.

I was only a human, after all. What serpiente man wanted their child to grow without its fangs? What avian would want their child never to know the sky?

They would be taking that risk with me.

I sighed heavily and continued my work, after which I would visit the dancer's nest.

My last task was cutting the wicks on the candles we would sale in the market, and though I was quite good at it, my haste betrayed me.

"Damn it!" I hissed immediately taking the thumb I had just sliced and putting it in my mouth. I walked over to a cabinet and retrieved a white clothe, then carefully wrapped it around my bleeding finger.

How could I have been so clumsy?

"Is everything alright, Liz?" my mother asked worried. She must have heard me swear. I let the clothed hand drop discreetly to my side. If my mother saw my minor injury, she would have worried unnecessarily, and then I would never get out of the house.

"Everything is fine. I was just about to leave." I turned and a got a medium sized basket from the same cabinet and disappeared to my room. Reaching under my bed, I brought out a small, wooden box and placed its contents in the basket. I kissed my mother goodbye saying ,"I won't stay out long." and melded into the crowded streets of Wyvern's Court.

It did not take me long to reach the dancer's nest even though it was well out of my way.

Surprisingly there were two guards at the entrance. I wondered briefly of their purpose but dwelled more on the fact that I was actually granted entrance. Once inside, I was greeted by warm smiles, the warmest of all from my dear friend Surkea.

"Liz! You've made it," she exclaimed hugging me. "I thought you would miss it."

"Never," I breathed.

She kissed me on my cheek then-something she'd been doing quite frequently lately-before releasing me. She touched the lid of the basket I'd carried with me and said, "More candles?"

I nodded already anxious to show them to her after she danced, but for now Surkea looked as if she had something else on her mind.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

She waved a hand nonchalantly, but the smile still played on her lips. I've had the unfortunate privilege of knowing from experience the end results of Surkea's mischievousness and found that it was better in the long run to always know what the serpent was up to.

"Kea," I whined using her nickname and pouting, a gesture she usually could not resist, but it yielded no persuasion here.

"You'll see, Lizzie." She brushed my cheek with her thumb and tapped the end of my nose with her pointer before gliding off to join the rest of the dancers on the dais.

As always in a dancer's practice, there was a small audience around the dais, but I slunk off to the side preferring the intimate shadows the sheer partitions provided rather the open spaces among the viewers.

From there I watched as the dancers' bodies gracefully swayed in time to the rhythm of the beating drums, their scant clothing leaving little to the imagination with each seductive movement.

I begin to sway too as I found the enticing melody inescapable.

Left, right, left, right…

It was only when the hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up on end that I realized that I in turn was being watched. I whipped my head around to glance behind me, but peering through the sheers, I saw no one. Maybe I was only imagining things. But no. As soon as I turned my attention back to the dancers, I felt the odd sensation again. This time I did not look around immediately, but instead waited for the ghost feeling to get stronger. When it got to the point where I could no longer stand it I looked back again and this time glimpsed two read spheres before they faded away.

I _was_ being watched.

I dropped my basket down gently so as not to disturb the crowd or the performers, then turned quickly and began to pursue the shameless offender.

The nest quickly turned into a labyrinth with walls made of multicolored sheers blanketed one over the other distorting the soft lighting that passed through them. My silent pursuit was made even more confusing when I realized that my stalker was not merely trying get away from me but he/she was actually toying with me. Every time I thought that I had finally caught up to them and would surely catch them, I would only anxiously turn a corner to find nothing. And even worse! I would feel their presence at my back!

It went on like that for minutes on end until I finally found myself were I had started.

"Lizara! Where have you been?" Surkea inquired, though she did not look too concerned. "Come, there is someone I want you to meet." She took my hand, and I barley had time to reach down for my basket before she dragged me off to a separate part of the nest.

There was only one other person there besides us. His back was turned but he stood with such a demanding presence that I had no doubt it could turn the heat away from a flame.

I should have known the title he held just from his stance, dark hair, and fine clothing, but it didn't dawn on me until Surkea introduced us.

"Lizara," the figure turned toward us, "this is Zenle Cobriana."

My breath caught in my throat as I looked into the pools of blood the cobras called eyes. I knew without a doubt that this was the man I'd chased earlier. He was practically a king. I dropped to my knees more from shock than respect and bowed my head.

"You need not kneel before me, human. I have no reign over you."

Surkea helped me to my feet. The prince took my injured hand and unwrapped the cloth from around it.

"Lizzie, you're hurt." It was the first time Surkea realized it.

"Did we have an accident?" the prince purred rubbing his thumb against my own before bringing my hand up to his face and turning it ever so slightly so that he could discreetly lick the cut.

I flinched involuntarily. Though raised serpiente, I somehow carried a few avian customs.

"It is my pleasure to meet you…Lizara."

"Oh, Zenle," Surkea chuckled, "it is your pleasure to meet many any women. Especially if she is lovely."

Zenle shrugged proudly. "This is true. I have many lovers, all of them," his garnet gaze slid up and down my form, and I tried to hide my blush. "…very beautiful."

If that was an offer it was surely one I wouldn't accept.

I averted my eyes desperate for a subject change. I came to my own rescue.

"Surkea, I have something to tell you. In private."

"Surely you can trust me as well," Zenle said, and I realized how stupid it was of me to make such a remark and how lucky I was that the prince was so understanding.

I obliged not wanting to further offend the future Diente to his face.

"What is it, Liz?"

"Surkea, I am leaving. Soon."

Surkea's face pained in expression. "What? Why?"

I wanted to tell her truthfully about my desire to be around my own kind, and maybe, just maybe find my family, but the information was too personal for me to say in front of a stranger who would surely think my notions and worries completely ridiculous. Secondly, I did not want to hurt Surkea's feelings in front of someone else. I quickly came up with something that I thought the prince and Surkea would understand and that was also believable.

"I'm nineteen years old, 'Kea. It's time that I find a mate and start a family, before I get any older."

"Lizara, don't be silly. You can have all that here in Wyvern's court."

"Surely a beauty like yourself would not find it very hard," the prince said.

I unintentionally snapped, annoyed that they could actually be so clueless.

"Beauty is not enough for a mere human among shape shifters."

"Well you don't have to go now! You could wait a little while longer before starting a family. You don't see me rushing to get mated."

"Birthing is much more dangerous to a human than you. Our bodies are not as strong."

It was a point that they could not argue, but one that did not make Surkea feel any better.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere right now," I said trying to comfort her. "I was only letting you know. Come, now. Don't let me spoil your night." I'd been grabbing her neck, I realized, and let it go. I pouted playfully instead.

She seemed to take the bait and in the same manner responded, "You didn't even watch me dance. That wasn't very nice _or_ friendly."

I smiled apologetically, but the statement drew my attention to the reason why I had been absent and thus to Prince Zenle.

He smirked ruefully. He knew that I knew he'd been the one watching me, and he was amused by it.

Surkea was oblivious to the silent exchange between us. If she knew how uncomfortable I felt, she either didn't let it show or was truly unconcerned.

"Please, there is something I must attend to briefly," she said a distant look in her eyes. She was up to something.

"Kea-"

"Why don't you show Zenle your candles? They're absolutely marvelous." And with that she disappeared behind the curtains of sheers so quickly that I was clueless as to which direction she went.

"You really should be more carefully with knives, Liz." He came closer to me so effortlessly that I could not even track his movements.

"How did you know-"

"I know the mark of every weapon. What were you cutting?"

"Wicks for the candles."

"Ah, yes." He waved a hand indicating my basket. "May I see them?"

"Yes, of course." But he was already holding one in his hand, examining the intricate engravings.

"Very beautiful," he commented lifting one up to his nose. "And scented too. Honey and roses with a little spice. I like them. How much?"  
"Please, Zenle. You are heir to the serpiente throne; there is no price I would ask you to pay."

I was very aware of the prince's gaze and on which parts of me it lingered. He'd moved closer to me still without my noticing it. He was practically breathing down my neck.

"Funny, because there is no price I wouldn't."

It finally struck me that we had not been talking about the same thing. In no time in my life had I attracted a man's attention this way, and it was not very good luck to have the situation introduced to me by someone in such a high position that turning them down would be thought of as impolite, ungrateful, and in some cases even, foolish.

Though the serpiente were strict on their laws regarding exactly how far it was to go with an unwilling woman, I had a feeling Zenle would shamelessly use all powers of intense persuasion, including his status, to his advantage.

Luckily I would not find out in that moment.

Zenle stepped back from me when we heard Surkea approaching, with another person in tow. I recognized him as Amethyst, son of Marus, an avian, and Chloelleda, his serpiente mate.

As soon as Surkea stepped in, Zenle wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close as if nothing had transpired between us.

I took the chance to retire for the night. "I really must be getting home. I promised mother that I wouldn't stay out long."

Amethyst discreetly threw an annoyed look at Surkea, and she answered with an encouraging one. Somehow I got the feeling that it was not intended for me to see.

Amethyst looked back at me seeming fine, and said, " It is dangerous for you to walk all that way by yourself. Let me accompany you."

"No, that's quite all right."

"Please, I would feel much better if you did."

Amethyst's words did not convince me, especially since he had never offered to escort me home before.

"Amethyst, I will be fine." I was getting quite annoyed at his persistence to something he nor I seemed to want him to do.

"Lizara, let him take you home," Surkea demanded.

"Surri, she does not want me-"

Zenle resentfully broke away from Surkea's neck and said, "I will take her home."

Yes, but would I arrive there with the same amount of virtues I had when I'd first left?

"Your are very kind, my prince, but that would be rather unnecessary as I have just decided to allow Amethyst the honor."

Zenle merely shrugged halfheartedly preferring not to put much energy into anything other than the pursuit of women. He happily turned his lusty attention back to Surkea's neck.

"Goodbye, Surkea."

"See you soon."

As Amethyst and I left the nook, I heard Zenle say to Surkea, " Stay with your prince tonight?"

Surkea would gratefully oblige.

Chapter2

Once outside the nest I told Amethyst that he did not have to walk me home, I could take myself.

"Oh, not this again," He said exasperated, yet he never left my side.

I decided to come clean with him. "I just didn't want to walk with the prince."

He scoffed. "Any woman would be lucky to have Prince Zenle escort her home."

"Yes, well I am not any woman."

"No you are not." For the briefest moment I caught Amethyst look at me. It was very different from the looks Zenle had been giving me, but also somehow…very similar.

The moment passed as we both looked away, and I decided to address Amethyst's sarcasm.

"You don't like the prince?"

He glanced around to see if anyone had overheard. "It's not a matter of like," he began slowly, "but a matter of the ability to rule. Zenle carries all the characteristics of a successful politician, yes, but how effectively can you do your job if your mind is only on one thing?"

I could see his point.

"And these women spoil him. No one denies him." He looked to me again. "Except you. It was very brave of you to…protect your honor." He looked quickly to me to make sure he was speaking correctly. "That is why…?"

"Yes."

"Rumor is that Salem, the Diente, refuses to relinquish his title until Zenle is sworn to a mate." I snorted as he continued. "If pushed, he will simply make Adar King." Adar was Salem and Rosalind's second son, and above all a scholar. "He does not share his brother's…habits."

It was silent for a few moments after that as I thought about the exact question I wanted to ask Amethyst.

"Earlier, why did you insist on walking me home."

"I've been sworn to secrecy," he said, indirectly giving me my answer.

"Surkea."

"You didn't here it from me."

Was she really that concerned for my safety? A tugging sensation in the back of my mind told me not. Whatever her intentions, I didn't regret Amethyst's company now.

(A/n: I know I stopped quite abruptly, but I don't know what else to write.)


End file.
